Superstar Heartbeat
by yeahettien
Summary: Mata Sehun memicing curiga, ia yakin seseorang berada disana. Jiwa superstarnya tiba-tiba muncul, sehingga ia menduga ada pengunti yang merekam semua yang baru saja terjadi. Kaki jenjang miliknya pun melangkah mendekat / Hunkai in Luv Challenge / GS / Girl! Kai


**Superstar Heartbeat**

Hunkai-fanfiction

Romance/Drama

T/PG

Disclaimer: all characters belong to their parents, their managements and their selves. This story is mine. Inspired by: K-drama and Idol reality show [ one night study, 2Days 1Night, Made in heaven return, Running Man, etc]. I didn't take any profit from this story, just expressing my hobby as a fangirl.

Warning: Genderswitch, AU, AT, OOC, Plot loakan, no edited, typo is everywhere… cerita amburadul… DLDR,,, No Bash.. Crack Pair! Ga suka?

Out juseyeoo...

.

.

©yeahettien

.

.

N Flying ~ Awesome

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Oh Sehun saat ini? Mungkin hanya orang pedalaman dan komplek desa tertinggal lah yang tidak mengenalnya. Dia itu Rapper sekaligus Bassis dari Grup Band 'Cotton Candy Boy' yang lebih sering dipanggil CCB [SiSiBie]. Band asuhan SKY-Entertaiment, yang telah mendebutkan beberapa Grup Band papan atas dengan fokus pemasaran hingga ke negri sakura.

Management tersebut juga terkenal dengan satu Girlband yang tengah naik daun, dengan konsep mini-skirtnya. Sementara CCB Band selalu memuncaki chart setiap kali Comeback dari awal mereka debut, empat tahun yang lalu. Tak ayal mereka menjadi idola bagi para fangirl dan fanboy seantero jagad, hingga disebut-sebut sebagai ikon Nasional Band dari negri ginseng. CCB beranggotakan empat orang dengan satu member berasal dari luar negri. Sementara Sehun bertindak sebagai Visual dan yang paling banyak memiliki penggemar di forum-forum fan caffe. Siapa sangka pemuda yang kini berumur duapuluh tiga tahun itu dulunya sangat terobsesi menjadi leader.

...

...

...

Mobil van berwarna gelap itu melaju pelan akibat dari lalulintas malam yang ramai. Didalamnya terdapat para member CCB, ditemani manager hyung dan tentu saja seorang supir. Di persimpangan lampu merah dekat sebuah stasiun televisi mobil mereka berhenti.

"Waahh,,, Kai nuna... jinjja yeppeo!"

Pujian itu terlontar dari bibir sang maknae Taeyong, sesaat setelah ia melihat penampakan wajah pemeran iklan kosmetik yang terpampang pada layar LED besar dari salah satu gedung pencakar langit di wilayah itu.

"siapa sangka itik buruk rupa bisa menjadi secantik cleopatra..." Sahut sang leader Chanyeol.

"Eihh,, dia memang cantik dari pre-debut,,, hanya saja di album kenangan sekolah tampilan dia terlihat aneh..." Seolah tak terima Mark yang merupakan satu-satunya member non korea menanggapi sindiran chanyeol.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Mark memang seorang fanboy yang aktif di forum fancaffe. Dua member CCB lainnya pun sangat mengagumi sosok gadis yang tengah mereka gosipkan. Tentu mereka telah lama mengenalnya, gadis itulah yang menjadi model music video untuk debut mereka. Kim Kai namanya dia adalah aktris mantan personil girl grup yang belakangan ini sering di sebut sebagai the next moon geun young, Sang ikon nasional sweet heart. Akibat dari aktingnya yang selalu memukau disetiap film dan beberapa drama yang ia mainkan.

...

...

...

Siapa sangka juga salah satu diantara mereka tengah gusar merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menepi kearah jendela dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Ehmm!"

Sehun berdehem dengan keras, bagaikan tante-tante yang berang dan memerintahkan sekelompok ibu-ibu arisan berhenti menggosip.

...

...

"Sssttttt,,, *wangja-nim mau bobo..."

Sahutan manager hyung terdengar bagai sindiran ditelinga Sehun, bibirnya pun mencebik kesal. Namun tidak bagi kelima orang yang menahan tawa mereka.

"Ahh,, ya.. Ku dengar agensi nuna mendapat tawaran ikut 'Love From Heaven'... andai saja agensi kita juga,,," lagi-lagi Taeyong memulai gosip, menghiraukan suasana hati dan telinga sang visual yang sejak tadi terasa panas.

"Sepertinya agensi kita dapat undangan... kemarin ada rapat,, kira-kira siapa artis kita yang jadi wakil diacara itu, serta siapa yang siap kisah cintanya di ekspos..." manager hyung menyahut

"Ahh,, jinjjaaa! Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut hyung,,, aku mau,,," Kali ini Mark yang terlihat paling antusias. Mengabaikan seseorang yang tengah pura-pura tertidur dengan kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal menghubungi Kai-ssi,, lalu ajak dia makan bersama dan aku akan menghubungi dispatch..."

"Eihh,,, Hyuuung... kau bercanda?!"

Ketiga pemuda labil itu menyahut.

"tidakk! Tentu saja kwajangnim memilih sunbae kalian... lagi pula Mark... kau tau kan yang diutamakan kisah cinta mereka terekspos itu posisi leader atau maknae... visual terlalu beresiko... kau kan visual kedua..."

Sang menejer menelengkan kepala kearah Sehun yang meringkuk di tepi jendela. Membuat ketiga pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya semakin menahan tawa.

Memang bagi para visual kasus mengekspos kisah cinta terlalu beresiko untuk fansite mereka. Namun ada sebagian dari mereka yang dengan senang hati kisah cintanya diumbar, dan rela kehilangan member di fansite mereka. Hal ini semakin membuat suasana hati bertambah suram bagi seseorang yang tengah pura-pura tertidur, atau malah sekarang hampir tertidur sembari membayangkan masa-masa dimana ia sangat ingin berkarir di dunia musik dan masa-masa dimana ia memaksakan cintanya terbalas.

...

...

...

.::[FLASHBACK ON]::.

...

...

/Begin/

...

...

Kicauan burung yang terlihat tengah bertengger di atas daun jendela berkaca rusak itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur diatas sofa usang segera membuka matanya, ia bangun lalu mengusir dua ekor burung yang mungkin tengah kencan dari hadapannya. Tidur siangnya terganggu sudah, oleh sepasang burung yang tak tau diri menampakan kemesraan di musim semi seperti ini pada dirinya yang masih jomblo. Sebal karena belum diperbolehkan sang ibu untuk menjalin kasih, tentu saja karna ia masih ditingkat pertama sekolah menengah atas.

...

...

Matanya tak dapat kembali terpejam, walau tubuhnya sudah ia baringkan lagi diatas sofa usang yang masih terasa empuk. Telinganya lagi-lagi terusik oleh kegaduhan diambang pintu. Baginya melihat dua orang berdiri disana seperti melihat tante-tante arisan tengah berebut kertas undian.

"YA! TAEYONG AH! Kau jadi saksi eoh..." salah seorang dari mereka berseru sembari menunjuk kearahnya yang sedari tadi berbaring malas-malasan diatas sofa usang. Yang di tunjuk hanya mengacungkan jempol.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau ikuti Sehun kembali kesekolah,,, lalu laporkan padaku semuanya.."

Lagi-lagi ia memberi perintah.

"Eihh,, Anie hyung,, kenapa kau yang memberi perintah? Kenapa harus aku duluan?" protes sehun

"Kau tahu siapa nama yang sering Luhan panggil selama siaran radionya berlangsung?"

"Chanyeol oppa..." Sahut Taeyong.

"NAHH! Aku sangat yakin dia lebih memilihku dari pada dirimu hun-ah... dan jika itu terjadi lalu dirimu ditolaknya,, tentu aku lah yang jadi leader Hun-ahh,,,"

Nada penuh bangga terdengar disetiap katanya, Chanyeol sengaja menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun dengan ekspresi prihatin.

"tapiii,, leader yang seorang vokalis itu sudah terlalu mainstream hyung..." Sehun mencoba mempertahankan keinginannya untuk menjadi leader Grup Band.

"Justru perusahaan paman menyukai hal-hal yang mainstream..."

.

.

Memang Chanyeol dan Sehun berasal dari keluarga pendiri SKY-Entertainment salah satu management artis, penyanyi solo, maupun grup idola yang tengah berkembang pesat dari tahun melenium. Sementara Taeyong merupakan anak dari tukang sapu pegawai perusahaan tersebut, mereka dipertemukan dalam satu sekolah yang sama, dengan hobi yang sama pula.

Sebenarnya mereka tak perlu bingung saat mempunyai impian untuk berkarir di dunia musik dan memiliki Grup Band, namun mereka tak bisa lepas dari zona yang bernama 'menjadi trainer'. Tentu saja paman mereka pun tak mau rugi dengan asal langsung mendebutkan sesuatu tanpa proses dengan hasil yang hancur.

Kali ini mereka tengah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi leader, lalu menamai Band mereka yang hanya beranggotakan tiga orang. Penentuannya yaitu dengan mengungkapkan pengakuan cinta pada gadis populer murid pindahan dari negri tirai bambu bernama Xi Luhan, yang terkenal dengan kecantikan dan suara merdunya yang sering terdengar di jam-jam istirahat karena gadis itu adalah ketua ekskul Tim-Broadcast.

...

...

...

"Ahh,, hyuungg... kau terlalu percaya diri... luhan juga sempat kepergok memperhatikanku... ya kan taeyong-ahh..."

Taeyong mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklahh! Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke sekolah... aku ikut,, jika memang kau diterima maka aku akan melihatnya secara langsung..."

Senyuman terkembang disudut bibir tipis oh sehun

"Oke! Itu cukup adil..." sahutnya percaya diri.

Mereka pun melangkah meninggalkan gudang kosong yang dijadikan sebagai markas, menuju sekolah dengan melewati lima belokan gang sempit.

...

...

Sementara itu di sebuah kelas yang nampak sepi karena sebagian besar mungkin dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Terlihat beberapa siswa perempuan tengah berdiri random. Jam pelajaran sudah budah berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu tepat pada pukul empat.

"Kai-ssi,,, Ha yi-ahh,,, maaf yaa... kami harus pulang duluan Jackson sunbae mengajak kami pergi karaoke..."

Salah satu dari mereka berseru diambang pintu, gadis yang diketahui bernama Irene itu tidak sendiri dua orang berdiri disisi kanan dan kirinya. Kai yang di panggil namanya hanya melirik sekilas lalu mengangguk. Melanjutkan kegiatannya mengepel lantai dipojok depan ruangan, sementara ha yi bertugas merapikan kursi dan meja.

"Ya! Kai-ahh,,, kau lihatkan tadi... mereka hanya menyapu sebentar dan lebih sibuk bermain handphone..." Ha yi hanya berani megadu saat yakin irene dan kawannya tak terdeteksi mata minusnya. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamata bulat nan tebal yang bertengger di batang hidungnya. Kai anak yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum sembari berjalan membawa ember karena ia telah selesai mengepel lantai.

"Ahh,, tunggu aku siap-siap dulu..." Ha yi segera berlari untuk mengambil tasnya juga milik Kai, yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas lemari loker.

Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, Irene gadis yang meninggalkan piket siangnya adalah gadis yang fashionable. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kai serta Ha yi, mereka terlihat seperti anak kutu buku yang mudah dijadikan obyek pembullyan. Dengan kacamata bulatnya dan rok lima senti dibawah lutut serta kaos kaki panjang. Maka tak heran jika mereka berdua berteman cukup baik.

...

...

Kai dan Ha yi berjalan menuruni anak tangga beriiringan, kedua tangan mereka menjinjing wadah berisi sampah sisa-sisa kertas dan plastik snack dari kelas mereka. Bunyi dering handphone menghentikan mereka. Rupanya itu handphone milik Ha yi.

"Eoh,, eomma wae?"

"..."

"Ahh, appa... arraseo... aku segera kesana..."

Sesuatu terjadi pada ayah nya, sehingga sang ibu meminta gadis itu untuk segera pulang.

"Kai-ahh,,, mian.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke tempat pembakaran..."

"tak apa,, pergilah... hati-hati..."

Kai berjalan seorang diri menuju halaman belakang sekolahnya yang sangat luas, tempat dimana mesin pembakar sampah dedaunan dan sisa kertas diletakkan. Ia harus melewati beberapa kelas kosong dilantai dasar yang berhadapan dengan jajaran pepohonan rimbun di sebrang lapangan baseball, baginya itu terlihat seperti hutan kecil.

Sepintas ia melihat bayangan gadis seusianya yang tengah di seret kasar. Matanya beralih menatap langit sore yang nampak mendung, bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang terbawa suasanya spooky. Suara dering ponsel pun mengagetkannya.

"yeobeoseyoooo,,," Kai menjawab malas setelah tau ibunya lah yang menelfon.

"Kau masih di sekolah?" ibunya bertanya

"Eohh... "

"sayang... kau tau kan hari ini ada jadwal latihan,,,"

"ne~"

Kai semakin berjalan pelan karna melihat seorang gadis entah dari kelas berapa tengah berhadapan dengan tiga namja sekaligus. Sempat terlintas dibenaknya mungkinkah gadis itu merupakan korban pembullyan.

"tapi kenapa kau selalu telat di hari rabu sayaaaang..."

Suara sang eomma di sebrang telefon kembali terdengar.

"Apa eomma lupa?! Aku harus piket hari ini,,,"

"Tapi kan tak butuh waktu yang lama sayang... mana temanmu? Seharusnya kau bisa bla bla bla bla..."

Kai hanya diam seolah ia pendengar yang baik. Sebenarnya ia tahu persis dengan nasihat yang telah bosan ia dengarkan. Sang ibu selalu meminta Kai untuk merubah penampilannya ketika berada disekolah dan meminta gadis itu lebih banyak bergaul.

Sementara itu mata kai menatap kearah sepepetak tanah lapang dekat dengan mesin pembakar, dimana tiga gerombolan pemuda tinggi berhadapan dengan seorang gadis cantik.

.

PLAKK

.

Mata indah dibalik kacamata itu membelalak lebar, pun dengan tampang tertegun alias melongo ala bocah boboho, setelah melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Dimana seorang gadis cantik dan pemuda tampan yang ia kenal sebagai "Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun." terdengar dari gumamannya. Tengah beradu mulut, dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang menampar Sehun.

"Eomma mi-an su-sudah dulu yahh?! aku tutup!"

Kai segera memutus sambungan telefon dengan ibunya, dan memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku jas. Ia segera berjongkok di antara jajaran Tangki-tangki kosong, menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

...

...

...

Sehun mengusap pipi kirinya yang terasa perih akibat dari tamparan Luhan. Ia tentu masih ingat penyebabnya. Bahkan chanyeol pun memutuskan pergi meninggalkannya, disusul kemudian Taeyong yang memaki dirinya. Sehun hanya ingin Luhan memilih dirinya dibandingkan Chanyeol, Karena hatinya telah jatuh pada pesona gadis perparas cantik itu. Walaupun ia juga tahu Luhan lebih mengagumi Chanyeol dibandingkan dirinya.

Hal itu membuat Sehun memaksa Xi Luhan hingga membuat gadis itu tertekan dengan mengatakan pada semua yang ada disana, termasuk Kai yang juga mendengar jika...

"Ayolah Luhan tentukan sekarang! siapa yang kau pilih?!"

"Aku atau Chanyeol hyung?!"

"Kau bahkan pernah menciumku, atau kau mau kita berdua jadi kekasihmu?"

Dan satu tamparan mengakhiri perdebatan yang terjadi.

...

...

/Gaze and Stare/

...

...

Sungguh Sehun tengah menyesal atas apa yang telah ia katakan. Gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kini mungkin sangat membecinya. Lalu hyung sepupu serta temannya pergi begitu saja, dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. Taeyong bahkan menudingnya terlalu berambisi menjadi leader. Satu helaan nafas ia keluarkan sembari menoleh kesisi kirinya dan mendapati sepasang sepatu bergerak mundur menjadi tak terlihat diantara deretan tangki yang tergeletak. Mata Sehun memicing curiga, ia yakin seseorang berada disana. Jiwa superstarnya tiba-tiba muncul, sehingga ia menduga ada pengunti yang merekam semua yang baru saja terjadi. Kaki jenjang miliknya pun melangkah mendekat.

Pandangannya masih menunduk saat ia melihat sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu import merk ternama berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Kai tak mengira ia ketahuan tengah bersembunyi, kepalanyanya pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana. Dan Mata indahnya yang tersembunyi bertemu pandang dengan mata bening nan tajam milik Oh sehun.

"Kau melihat semuanya? Kau pasti penguntit?!" tanya sehun dengan nada penuh amarah

Kai hanya menundukkan kepala dengan ekspresi takut-takut, situasi saat ini sungguh menantang nyali gadis itu. Ia tidaklah ketakutan dalam hal sebenarnya namun untuk suatu hal yang selama ini ia pelajari.

"Serahkan padaku! Kau merekamnya kan?!"

Melihat penampilan dan ekspresi gadis yang berjongkook dihadapannya itu, Sehun mengira si gadis benar-benar penguntit yang mungkin mengaguminya.

Kai segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ohh,, kau tidak mau menyerahkan padaku... Cepat berdiri!"

Sehun lagi-lagi salah mengira. Namun Kai menuruti perintahnya, ia segera berdiri dan memasang ekspresi datar.

.

SREETTT

.

Sehun menyibak rambut kai yang menutupi nametag gadis itu

"Jadi namamu Kim Kai..."

Hal itu segera membuat kai menutupi nametagnya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin di kenal siswa-siswa di sekolahnya.

"Dengar baik-baik! Kalau sampai tersebar rumor aneh mengenai diriku dan luhan. Kau orang pertama yang akan berhadapan denganku!"

Kai sebenarnya bukanlah tipe manusia yang mudah diancam dan benci merasa terancam pada sesuatu yang dirasa jauh dari nalarnya atau hal-hal yang tidak ia lakukan. Sehingga mendengar ucapan sehun membuatnya jengah, ia pun menegakkan pandangannya lurus seolah menantang sehun .

"Aku tidak merekamnya bodoh!"

Oo..Oow,,, apa yang baru saja gadis kuno ini katakan? Bodoh? Heol,,, yang benar saja tentu sehun tidak terima dirinya di sebut bodoh oleh gadis yang tidak lebih cantik dari seseorang yang baru saja menamparnya.

"Bodoh kau bilang?!"

Emosi sehun tersulut.

"Oke,,, akan ku ingat baik-baik namamu?! Dan jika terdengar rumor sekali saja,,, kau benar-benar akan berurusan denganku!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat penuh ancaman dengan sesekali telunjuknya menuding-nuding Kai, Sehun pun berlalu pergi. Dan Sejak saat itulah keberadaan Oh Sehun selalu terdeteksi oleh Kim Kai, atau mungkin sebaliknya.

.

.

BRAKKK

.

.

Suara pintu loker tertutup oleh bantingan keras, siang itu kelas Kai dalam keadaan sepi, semua murid berada di lapangan untuk berolah raga. Namun Gadis berkulit tan itu meminta izin dengan alasan sakit datang bulan. Ia menghabiskan waktu izinnya dengan membaca buku mengenai sejarah seni tari tradisional dari era joseon, saat ia tengah menaruh kembali buku bacaannya dalam loker seseorang mendekat kearahnya.

Kai tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa seseorang yang telah membanting pintu lokernya. Ia tahu Sehun yang kesal tengah berdiri disampingnya, nafas pemuda itu memburu dan terdengar hingga telinganya. Kai menebak Sehun hendak menuduhnya karena saat beristirahat di kantin tadi, gadis itu sempat mendengar gosip mengenai anak-anak populer. Dan itu berkaitan dengan Sehun dan Luhan, seantero sekolah tengah berkasak-kusuk mengenai pindahnya dua murid populer yaitu Luhan dan Chanyeol, dan semua alasan mengarah pada Sehun.

"Kau! Kau pasti yang menyebarkan gosip ini kan?! Apa mau mu.. huhh?!"

Sehun meredam suaranya sepelan mungkin, tanpa mengurangi nada penuh emosi dalam kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Kelas kai berada di deretan paling ujung di lantai tiga, suara saem yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran di kelas sebelah samar-samar terdengar.

Sekali lagi Kai adalah tipe gadis yang benci terintimidasi, tangannya seketika terlipat di depan dada. Lau dengan berani ia memandang Sehun angkuh.

"Apa untungnya aku melakukan itu semua? aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kalian, kelompok anak 'POPULER' aku sama sekali tak peduli pada apa yang terjadi pada kalian,,,"

Jawaban itu membuat Sehun terbengong sejenak.

"Oh,, yaa?! Aku tak yakin.. bisa saja kau berpura-pura tak tertarik padaku?"

"Aku benci berurusan dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal baik... bukankah sudah ku katakan aku tak merekam kejadian waktu itu, lagi pula aku tak tertarik menggosip, jika kau mengaku terkenal dan kaya... seharusnya kau punya orang kepercayaan untuk menyelidiki hal sesepele ini,,"

Kai berjalan kearah tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri diam didepan lemari loker.

Baru kali ini pemuda itu merasa diabaikan oleh seorang gadis, biasanya dia akan dikagumi secara berlebih atau setidaknya diperhatikan. Dia selalu yakin setiap gadis akan berbunga-bunga bahagia jika berhadapan dengannya. Termasuk Luhan yang rela memberikan ciuman pertama padanya, walau akhirnya gadis china itu tertarik dengan kakak sepupu sehun dan hubungan mereka menjadi rumit.

Namun sekarang ia merasa diacuhkan oleh gadis yang tak lebih cantik dari Namjoo anak yang berada diurutan terakhir dari dua puluh besar gadis cantik versi teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari sini sebelum seseorang melihatmu kemari dan menyebarkan rumor tentang kau tengah bersama si anak jelek, kutu buku dan aneh..."

Gadis dengan rambut yang selalu tergerai itu pun duduk membelakangi Sehun, lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatas lengan kanan dan menyangga pipi halusnya dengan tangan kirinya. Mendengar langkah kaki pergi ia pun bergumam "menyebalkan!"

...

...

/Dazzling/

...

...

Terhitung tiga bulan berlalu sejak rumor Sehun ditolak luhan beredar, hingga kakak sepupunya chanyeol memilih pindah bersekolah di kanada, padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan melaksanakan ujian akhir. Sehun pun pada akhirnya tahu jika Taeyong lah yang menyebarkan rumor mengenai dirinya. Akibat dari kekesalan Taeyong pada sehun yang membuat chanyeol pergi hingga grup band mereka gagal debut diwaktu dekat, atau bahkan gagal debut menjadi satu grup band.

Saat ini Sehun tengah berjalan diantara kerumunan orang dalam stasiun subway, ia hendak menuju kantor agensi milik pamannya untuk latihan rutin, walau chanyeol pergi dan hanya tersisa ia dn taeyong. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tetap berlatih music dan juga vokal, paman Sehun yang tak lain adalah CEO dari SKY-Entertainment itu merasa sayang melihat bakat keponakan serta anak pegawinya, ditambah wajah mereka sangat menjual di industri hiburan. Maka sang paman yang bertubuh tambun itu berencana mendebutkan mereka menjadi duo vokal grup. Walau dalam hati kecil sehun mendamba kembalinya sang hyung sepupu kesayangan bergabung dengannya serta debut menjadi grup band.

Musim panas membuat setiap orang memendekkan ukuran pakaian yang mereka kenakan, merubah bahannya menjadi lebih menyerap keringat. Demi beradaptasi dengan cuaca, para siswa pun lebih memilih untuk menanggalkan jas sekolah mereka. Seperti halnya sehun yang membuka seluruh kancing kemeja seragamnya memperlihatkan kaos biru langit bertuliskan 'jerk'. Hingga matanya menangkap pemandangan aneh, dimana seorang murid sekolahnya masih mengenakan seragam lengkap khas seragam musim dingin hingga musim semi, jas sekoah yang tebal dan rok yang lebih panjang dari yang lain di tambah kaos kaki panjangnya, Sehun dapat menebak jika itu adalah Kim Kai. Sehun heran melihatnya berkeliaran di stasiun subway, biasanya gadis itu akan menaiki bus.

Wah, wah,,, Oh Sehun kenapa bisa dia jadi memikirkan gadis yang tak ia suka, dan sudah mengatainya bodoh itu?

Rasa penasaran pun membawa Sehun mengikuti langkah si gadis berkulit tan. Sebisa munkin ia mengatur kecepatan langkah kakinya agar sepadan dengan langkah kaki gadis didepannya, sehingga ia akan tau kemana tujuan gadis itu.

...

...

Kai sudah terbiasa mengamati sekelilingnya, karena ia lebih banyak diam dan bertingkah layaknya bayangan, oleh karena itu ia dapat merasakan seseorang tengah menjadi bayangannya dengan mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Ia memelankan jalannya, lalu berhenti sejenak. Dan seseorang yang ia perkirakan mengikutinya tetap berjalan lurus melewatinya, saat ia menoleh Kai dapat melihat wajah familiar itu.

'Oh Sehun mengapa dia kemari? Memang kemana mobil jemputannya, apa usaha keluarganya bangkrut... kasiaannn'

Batin kai miris, membayangkan dugaannya benar.

Sebelum menuju jalur subway tujuannya, Kai membelokkan langkah menuju toilet wanita. Ia mengganti pakaiannya karena hari ini adalah jadwal Kai untuk berlatih dance, siapa yang menyangka ia merupakan salah satu trainer di agensi yang tengah berkembang dari era meilenium.

.

.

Sementara itu,,,

.

.

'Sial apa dia tahu sedang diikuti? Ckk,, kau payah sehunn...'

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan tak mendapati sosok Kim Kai disana. Batinnya tengah merutuki diri sendiri yang selalu menjadi bodoh jika berurusan dengan gadis yang tak cantik nan aneh plus tak terkenal di kalangan siswa di sekolahnya. Ia berani jamin, siswa-siswa di sekolahnya tak ada yang mengingat atau mengenal nama Kim Kai. mungkin hanya para siswi yang satu kelas dengannya sajalah yang mengenalnya.

Ia beranjak menuju mesin e-ticket lalu menunggu subway datang di jalur yang akan ia tuju. Suara deru mesin subway mengalihkan perhatian pemuda berambut gelap itu kearah datangnya siular besi listrik, beberapa gerbong subway telah melewati tubuh yang tengah berdiri tegap. Secara otomatis kepala Sehun menoleh kearah kanan mengikuti jalannya subway yang tak kunjung berhenti. Seketika pandangannya terpaku, dan detik seolah melambat.

Seorang gadis berkulit tan tengah berdiri agak jauh di sisi kanan Sehun berdiri, gadis itu tengah menyelipkan anak rambut ketelinga kirinya akibat dari angin yang di hasilkan dari gerakan cepat kendaraan dihadapannya. Headset kecil terlihat menempel di telinganya, tubuh gadis itu berbalut kaus lengan pendek bergaris merah, hitam dan putih, dengan celana pendek berbahan kain warna coklat pucat yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang nan mulus.

Gadis yang menurut Sehun tergolong dalam kategori cantik itu melangkah kan kaki jenjangnya, sesaat setelah pintu penumpang terbuka. Sehun masih memperhatikannya dan saat melihat tas punggung itu,,,

"KIM KAI?!" Sehun menggumam cukup keras.

Pemuda yang mengaku tampan itu tentu kaget, hampir tak percaya dari apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Kim kai yang menurutnya tak lebih cantik dari namjoo, berubah menjadi secantik Angelina Jolie. Aktris hollywood yang tengah populer kala itu. Pemuda itu pun segera menyusul masuk kedalam subway dan berjalan ke arah gerbong depan, umtuk memastikan jika yang ia lihat itu memang Kai.

...

...

Kai membuka matanya merasa seseorang tengah menatapnya, ia pun menolehkan pandangan dan mendapati para penumpang tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Lagu 'Only look at me' milik taeyang yang sedari tadi ia dengar kini hampir sampai di bait akhir. Kata 'nan neoman barabwa' mengantar pandangannya menatap seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam sama seperti asal sekolahnya, pemuda itu tengah berdiri agak dekat dengan pintu pemisah gerbong dengan tangan memegang handle untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Seketika mata Kai membola.

'OH SE HUN'

'kenapa aku harus satu gerbong dengannya?'

Batin Kai gusar. Ia segera berfikir, dan dengan cepat merogoh tasnya mengambil buku paling tebal nan lebar yang ia punya. Lalu ia segera menutupi wajahnya pura-pura terlihat seperti tengah membaca buku.

'apa dia sudah melihatku?! Semoga saja belum'

Gadis itu pun segera merupah posisi duduk, dengan kepala yang disandarkan pada kaca dibelakangnya. Ia yakin badannya akan tak terlihat oleh Sehun yang tengah ia hindari, karena seorang bibi bertubuh gemuk duduk disebelahnya. Kai tentu tak menyadari Sehun yang tengah tersenyum dan menampakkan seringainya.

...

...

...

Sehun dan Taeyong berada dalam salah satu ruang studio sky-entertainment, tepatnya dilantai empat. Terlihat seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan duduk dihadapan keyboard mengiringi Taeyong yang tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Pria itu adalah guru atau pelatih bagi Sehun dan Taeyong, mereka biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Cho *songsaem". Sementara Taeyong berlatih menyanyi, Sehun menunggu giliran dengan menghafal lirik, ia duduk diatas lantai kayu dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah kaca besar. Selagi menghafal lirik, ia teringat akan Kai. Seketika ia membalik kertas bertuliskan lirik lagu, dan menggambar partitur musik asal-asalan.

"Taeyong-ahh,, coba kau ulang bait kedua!"

Perintah Cho songsaem, karena merasa Taeyong masih belum menunjukan peningkatan skill.

"Sehun-ahh,,, kau bisa keluar dulu belikan aku lima bucket *Yangnyeom Tongdak dan 5 kaleng soda... setelah ini kita istirahat, latihanmu setelah kita makan saja..."

.

.

Sesuai perintah sang pelatih Sehun keluar hendak membeli yangnyeom tongdak di restaurant sebrang jalan gedung agensinya. Saat melewati lantai dua ia tak sengaja menoleh kearah pintu kaca Studio D. Sekali lagi ia harus dikagetkan oleh sesuatu yang dilihatnya, ia melihat Kim Kai tengah meliuk-liukkan badannya dengan indah, mengikuti irama lagu 'circus' milik penyanyi kenamaan ndari negeri paman sam. Kedua tangan Sehun di gunakan untuk menutup rahangnya yang menganga dan hampir mengeluarkan jeritan keras hanya karena melihat Kai menari. Gadis yang selama ini tak masuk dalam daftar gadis cantik atau tipe cewe idaman versinya. Sehun segera membalikkan badan dan berlalu pergi, karena sempat melihat 'Madam Hong' salah satu pelatih dalam ruangannya itu menatap ke arah pintu.

...

...

Pandangan itu searah dengan jarum jam pukul sepuluh. Manik coklat Sehun menatap Kai yang tengah bercanda dengan teman sekelasnya. Siang itu kantin tak terlihat ramai, seluruh siswa menikmati santap siang mereka. Sehun duduk seorang diri, ditinggal Taeyong yang pergi ke toilet. Sehun teringat percakapannya dengan Cho songsaem beberapa hari lalu mengenai progres latihannya, debutnya yang terdunda serta 'madam hong' yang Sehun lihat tengah melatih Kai rabu minggu lalu. Menurut Cho songsaem Sehun dan Taeyong siap debut sebagai penyanyi duo, paman Sehun selaku CEO pun telah menyetujui project mereka. Namun terjadi sesuatu dalam agensi itu dimana Madam Hong lah pusat masalahnya. Madam Hong terkenal kurang menyukai para trainee yang memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan dengan agensi.

...

...

...

Sehun tengah menebak-nebak jangan-jangan selama ini Kai sudah mengetahui siapa Sehun dan seperti dugaannya selama ini Kai berpura-pura acuh padanya padahal sebenarnya gadis itu sangat mengagumi Sehun. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu membuatnya beralih menatap makan siangnya yang mulai mendingin, lalu dengan malas ia mulai menyuap kan nasi bercampur kaldu galbi kedalam mulutnya.

"Kai-ahh,,, Sepertinya dari tadi Sehun menatap kemari..."

Tutur Ha yi yang membuat Kai menoleh kebangku Sehun, menatap pemuda yang tengah menyantap makan siang sendirian, gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Mungkinkah dia menyukai salah satu dari kita?"

Ha yi menebaknya penuh antusias, membuat Kai tertawa lirih.

"Eihhh,, mana mungkin..." sahut Kai

"Iya juga yah,,, tipe wanita idaman Sehun kan seperti Angelina Jollie atau Xi Luhan, mana mungkin namja sepertinya mau melirik kita... kecuali jika dia tertabrak sesuatu lalu otaknya perlu diamputasi, dan mungkin diganti dengan otak simpanse"

Mereka berdua asyik tertawa membayangkan otak pemuda tampan nan populer itu diamputasi. Seseorang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, Kai menaruh yang gelas minum agak ke pinggir tak menyadari siku tangannya menyenggol dan membuat gelas itu jatuh, menimbulkan bunyi dentingan cukup keras.

.

.

Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya terkejut, sepatu barunya terkena tumpahan jus. Ia geram. Hatinya sudah siap untuk memarahi pelaku pengontoran, menyiapkan sumpah serapah. Namun, saat melihat seorang dengan rambut terurai menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Ia tertegun.

"maafkan aku,,, aku tak sengaja" ucap gadis yang tak lain adalah Kai seketika menyadarkan Taeyong. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Kai yang memperlihatkan sebelah manik berkacamata tengah menunduk.

"Gwenchana..." balas Taeyong cepat, kemudian berlalu.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat semua yang terjadi dari tempat duduknya, ia menatap Taeyong yang menggeret bangku dihadapannya untuk diduduki, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan bahu serta mengusap kedua lengannya.

"Ahh,, sepatuku..."

Tak ada sahutan

"Hiii,,, kau lihat kan hyung... gadis tadi.. mirip sekali tokoh *Gwishin... yang minggu lalu kita tonton.. hampir saja ku marahi..."

"kau,, tak jadi memarahinya karena tampangnya yang seperti Gwishin? Kau mungkin akan terkejut?!"

Ucapan Sehun membuat sahabatnya mengerutkan dahi.

...

...

/Superstar/

...

...

Keringat meluncur dari dahi hingga kesisi wajahnya. Padahal bulan ini masih memasuki musim dingin. Kai yang mengenakan hoodie abu-abu dan celana denim panjang, berdiri bersama ketiga temannya sesama trainee yang di latih Madam Hong. Disebelah mereka ada sehun dan Taeyong. mereka berdiri di hadapan enam orang juri. Madam Hong, Cho songsaem dan CEO Park yang merupakan paman Sehun adalah tiga diantara enam juri disana.

Seluruh trainee terdiam menunggu komentar, wajah mereka fokus menghadap kedepan. Kecuali Taeyong yang melirik kearah Kai.

"Hyung, gadis berbandana pink itu sepertinya aku pernah lihat,," bisik Taeyong yang tak di gubris Sehun.

.

.

"Ekhmm,,,"

CEO Park merasa terusik oleh taeyong yang tak bisa fokus seperti yang lain.

"Baiklah,, setelah melihat performance kalian dan berunding, aku dan kelima juri kepercayaanku,,, memutuskan kalian berempatlah yang akan debut sebagai girl grup tahun ini,, tepatnya tiga bulan kedepan... dan aku sudah menentukan nama untuk kalian 'Chocolate Candy' karena melihat salah satu dari kalian, siapa namamu nona berbandana pink?..."

"Kim Kai imnida..." jawab Kai sopan. Madam Hong tersenyum simpul melihat trainee favoritenya, diperhatikan CEO mereka.

"Ahh,, ya Kim kai,, kulitmu yang jadi inspirasi nama ini.. hahahaa... Junghee kau yang jadi leader, gweboon kau main vocal, minjun yang jadi main rap... dan visual utama Kim Kai! lalu gweboon,, kau juga bisa jadi visual kedua"

CEO park mengabsen kai dan teman traineenya, yang akan debut menjadi girl grup, wajah lelah dan kuyu, tergantikan menjadi wajah bahagia nan berseri-seri diantara keempat gadis itu.

"lalu untuk kalian berdua sehun dan taeyong,, tak usah bersedih, karena kalian akan ku perkenalkan dalam daftar trainee favorite... dan ikut konser tour Sky-family, empat bulan yang akan datang..."

Begitulah keputusan yang disampaikan CEO mereka. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun dan Kai saling membungkukkan badan sebagai salam perpisahan mereka hari itu.

.

.

.

Dan tiga bulan kemudian, dimana musim semi kembali menyapa. Kai sukses mengejutkan seantero Korea serta seantero sekolahnya akibat debutnya sebagai girl grup dengan lagu andalan 'Chocolate Ice Cream'. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang menyangka Kai akan menjadi seorang anggota girl grup, mungkin jika dalam profil gadis itu tidak tercantum asal sekolahnya. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari siapa itu Kim Kai, kecuali Sehun dan mungkin Taeyong.

"wahh,, Kai nuna terlihat semakin cantik dari terakhir kita bertemu..."

Komentar taeyong sebelum melahap yangnyeom tongdak yang ia pesan. Taeyong dan Sehun tengah berada di restauran langganan cho songsaem. Dan televisi dalam restaurant tersebut tengah menayangkan progam musik yang terkenal dengan slogan 'Show show show' dan mic bername tag.

"Ckk,, kau dulu mengatainya gwishin..."

sahut Sehun, lalu menyesap minuman soda yang ia pesan.

"Eihhh,,, itu kan karena aku tak tau wujud aslinya,,, tapi gara-gara tampang gwishinnya aku tidak jadi memarahinya saat insiden sepatu baru,,, ahh... mengingat itu membuatku tak enak jika aku ingin memintanya foto bersama..."

"Ckk,, berlebihan,, sebenarnya kau ingin jadi idola atau fanboy sihh?!"

"Keduanya mungkin" balas Taeyong sembari mengankat bahu.

"Hey,, bodoh... kalau kau ingin foto bersama... kau bisa berdiri di belakangnya saat press conference di tokyo bulan depan!"

"Benar juga,,, kita kan ada tur bersama.."

Wajah Taeyong berbinar seketika.

Padahal sebenarnya itu rencana Sehun sendiri, mungkin nanti ia akan menggeser Taeyong jika pemuda itu berani melakukan hal itu. Perlu kailan tahu secara diam-diam Sehun selalu mengunjungi fancaffe milik Kai, atau fansite 'Chocolove' (singkatan dari Chocolate Love) milik girlband gadis berkulit tan itu. Hanya untuk sekedar melihat profil atau berita terbaru serta mencuri dengan cara mendownload foto terbaru gadis yang dulu pernah di bencinya.

/Nama girlband: Chocolate Candy, Lagu: Chocolate Ice Cream, fansite: Chocolove... #AuthorLapar #ReaderKenyang/

Tebakannya meleset mengenai Kai yang sebenarnya mengaguminya, dan pura-pura acuh padanya. Padahal kenyataannya gadis bermarga Kim itu memang dasarnya tak peduli pada Sehun. Anggaplah Sehun memang aneh, karena merasa diacuhkan pemuda itu tertantang untuk menarik perhatian Kai.

Seringkali Sehun menyelinap dalam studio tempat latihan Kai di lantai dua, memberikan minuman jus kemasan dengan tambahan memo maupun note kecil yang berisi kata-kata penyemangat atau gambar sketsa wajah gadis itu dalam berbagai ekspresi.

.

.

.

Siang itu Sehun tengah duduk memangku gitar di beranda belakang rumahnya. Sesekali dipetiknya dawai gitar, lalu ia gambar partitur dalam buku musiknya. Kemarin malam pelatih Cho berbicara banyak hal padanya tentang mengapa pemuda itu tak kunjung debut dan hanya diperkenalkan sebagai trainee favorite, karena menurut pelatih sehun dan taeyong kurang cocok jika hanya menjadi penyanyi duo. Mereka berdua mempunyai kemampuan vokal yang tanggung, dan tak berciri khas. Sementara boyband yang akan debut sudah di tentukan jumlah member dan perannya masing-masing, jadi akan tidak efisien jika di tambah dua member lagi.

Gentaran benda di atas meja mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, ia segera mengambil ponselnya. Rupanya ada pesan dari sang paman untuk segera menemuinya di kantor agensi. Dengan langkah malas sehun menyeret kakinya untuk pergi menemui CEO Park yang tak lain adalah sepupu jauh ibunya. Ia memiliki firasat buruk berkaitan dengan karirnya, mungkin saja pamannya hendak menyuruh pemuda itu hengkang.

.

.

.

Setelah membuka pintu kayu, kakinya harus melangkah lagi berbelok kesisi kanan kemudian kiri dan membuka pintu bermaterial kaca tebal. Sehun melihat seseorang duduk membelakanginya menatap ke luar jendela, ia yakin itu pamannya.

"Ada apa paman memanggilku?" ucapnya ragu

Kursi itu bergerak berputar, hingga menampakan wajah seseorang berkacamata hitam.

"*oraemanida sehun-ahh..."

Matanya seketika melebar serta rahangnya perlahan turun kebawah melihat siapa yang duduk disana.

"HYUUNGG!"

Ia segera berlari dengan wajah berseri, menubruk meja yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"rupanya kau sangat merindukanku..."

Tebak chanyeol

"Tentu saja hyuuung... ku kira kau melanjutkan kuliah disana dan tak akan kembali di waktu dekat..."

Raut wajah Sehun berubah murung

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Sehun kembali mengingatkan alasan mengapa Chanyeol pergi.

"tentu tidak,, bodoh... aku tidak pernah marah padamu, hanya kesal sedikit... aku disana hanya mencari satu anggota lagi untuk band kita..."

Wajah Sehun kembali berseri.

"ahh,,, JINJJAA!"

"Kau tau Sehun-ahh? alasan sebenarnya mengapa kau tak kunjung debut?"

Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu karena aku meminta paman tak memasukkanmu dalam anggota boyband..."

Ucap Chanyeol lalu tertawa

"karena aku berencana kita tetap menjadi satu band..."

"Hyuung,, kau tau,, sekarang ini ingin sekali aku memelukmu..." ungkap sehun tulus.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Lalu,, siapa yang kau temui di kanada?"

"Mark,, namanya Mark dia penabuh drum handal..."

"bukannya kau ingin menjadi drumer, hyung?"

"kali ini tidak, aku ingin menjadi vokalis.." Chanyeol kembali tertawa entah menertawakan siapa, diri sendiri mungkin.

Terdengar suara pintu utama di banting, ruangan itu seketika hening.

"YAKK! HYUUNGG!"

Taeyong berteriak keras menghampiri kedua orang yang sejak lama ia panggil hyung.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau kembali... Kalian merencanakan sesuatu dibelakangku huh?! Kalian jahat sekali."

Ia lalu duduk di samping sehun. Sedikit merasa kesal namun dalam hati kecilnya Taeyong gembira melihat satu hyungnya kembali pulang.

"iya dia memang merencanakan sesuatu untukmu..." sahut sehun

"Apa Itu?"

"jerk! Kita akan debut menjadi BAND,,,!"

Ucap Sehun antusias, kemudian merangkul Taeyong dengan satu lengannya dan mengusak rambut pemuda itu asal. Sebagai bagian dari selebrasi ungkapan rasa senang.

.

.

.

Hari itu Mereka tengah disibukan di studio rekaman, di temani dua orang director yang khusus menangani soal rekaman. Chanyeol tengah memilih lagu utama untuk mereka, lalu dia tertarik pada lagu yang liriknya di karang Sehun yang berjudul "Red Lipstick and Tattoo"

"Hey,, untuk lagu utama kita bagaimana jika 'Red lipstick and..."

Usul Chanyeol terhenti, oleh Mark

"Ahh,, tapi itu akan susah saat pembuatan music video kita mungkin perlu mencari model gadis pirang yang nampak seksi dalam sekali lihat..."

"mark benar" sahut salah satu director dalam ruangan itu.

Taeyong terlihat berfikir.

"Ahh, Kai nuna!"

Seru bocah yang paling muda diantara mereka, membuat semua perhatian beralih padanya. Terutama perhatian Sehun, yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kau tahu Kai dari Chocolate Candy kan hyung,,, bukankah dia nampak seksi hanya dalam sekali lihat?!"

Mendengar itu Chanyeol pun bertepuk tangan. Sementara kedua director mereka ikut menganggukan kepala.

"Kau pintar menilai Taeyong ahh..."

Sehun menyembunyikan senyumnya saat tahu Kai akan menjadi model mv wanita grup bandnya. Ia membayangakan berdekatan dengan gadis itu, karena menurutnya sudah dipastikan dirinyalah yang akan menjadi model prianya, tentu saja karena dia visual.

.

.

.

Syuting mv mereka dilakukan di dalam ruangan dengan setting bagaikan berada di luar ruangan saat matahari telah tenggelam. Sebuah mobil berjalan lalu berhenti di depan sebuah franchise makanan ringan. Seorang gadis seksi nampak membelakangi kamera, tengah mencatat sesuatu. Lalu keempat member band yang oleh sang CEO diberi nama 'Cotton Candy Boy' itu seolah terlihat sedang memandangi tubuh sempurna milik si gadis. Tak berapa lama gadis itu berbalik dengan menampakan senyum cantiknya, dia lah kim kai yang tersenyum imut dengan dengan menggigit pulpen yang ia pegang serta menghadap kamera.

"CUT"

Sutradara berseru, mengakhiri salah satu scene music video itu, para staff artis segera berlari menghampiri artis mereka dan menyampirkan handuk lalu memberi air mineral.

.

.

.

Kai terlihat fokus menatap layar kecil hasil rekaman music videonya di bangku yang tadi diduduki oleh sang sutradara, di sebelahnya Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Di samping mereka ada kameramen yang tengah mengikuti kegiatan hari itu. Memang band Chanyeol itu sedikit spesial. Karena sang CEO membuatkan program acara khusus untuk mereka, yang akan di tayangkan sehari setelah debut stage mereka.

Berdasarkan gosip di kalangan netizen yang beredar sang CEO tengah bersitegang dengan salah satu orang kepercayaannya yaitu 'Madam Hong' yang tak lain adalah pelatih Kai. maka dari itu saat Chanyeol mewakili membernya meminta Kai menjadi model mv mereka pammannya itu langsung setuju. Walau manager Kai harus menjadwal ulang syuting drama untuk debut aktingnya.

.

.

"Ekspresimu kaku sekali?" komentar kai menunjuk wajah Sehun dalam layar.

"Begitu kah?! Mungkin aku tak berbakat menjadi aktor..."

balas sehun sembari tertawa kecil, melihatnya kai pun ikut tersenyum.

Mereka sebisa mungkin harus terlihat akrab sekarang ini, karena akan sangat ganjal jika mereka terlihat kaku bagaikan orang asing. Mata netizen tentu jeli melihat sedikit keganjalan akan sangat mudah merubah menjadi gosip besar.

.

.

Lalu terlihat seorang wartawan mewawancarai Kai, namun hanya tangannya yang tengah memegang microphone saja yang nampak di Kamera.

/Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Cotton Candy Boy/

"Mereka berbakat dalam bermusik, mungkin juga ada yang berbakat akting... walau perlu latihan lebih keras... Dan semoga debut mereka SUKSES! Yeoreobun,,, FIGHTING!"

Ucap Kai penuh semangat di depan kamera, tak lupa tangannya di kepalkan udara tanda menyemangati.

/Seperti apa tipe pria idamanmu? Apa ada diantara member CCB?/

Kai tersipu malu mendengar pertanyaan itu, lalu ia menjawab...

"Cha do nam!" sembari tersenyum malu-malu.

"PIKA...PIKA...PICK ME...PIKA..PIKA...PICK ME..."

Seru Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri, dan langsung berdiri disamping Kai. Taeyong pun menyusul dan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Tipe pria idamanku,, yaa.. yang seperti *Cha do nam,, tipe pria korea masa kini yang terlihat pendiam dan dingin tapi punya sisi humor yang tinggi.."

Lagi-lagi Kai tersenyum malu saat menjawab pertanyaan.

/Lalu siapa yang mendekati kriteriamu diantara member CCB?/

Kamera menangkap ekspresi serius di wajah Sehun dan Taeyong. Mereka menunggu jawaban Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu,, mungkin Mark... atau Sehun"

Jawab Kai yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Mark. Dan melihat Sehun yang hanya menatap layar.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong berdiri, melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, lalu bergeser mendekati Kai.

"Nuna sepertinya kau kedinginan..."

Ujar Taeyong sembari menyampirkan Jaketnya di bahu gadis berkulit tan itu.

"Ahh,, Gomawo!"

Balas Kai dengan senyum menahan tawa.

"Bukankan kah aku seperti Cha do nam yang sesungguhnya?"

Taeyong berbicara di depan kamera.

.

.

/jadi,, apa Taeyong itu Cha do nam yang sesungguhnya?/

.

.

Kali ini Kai tengah berada di ruang ganti, duduk di hadapan meja rias, sembari memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Kai terlihat berfikir, tak berselang lama seseorang datang memberinya minuman kaleng, dengan note kecil bertuliskan

/Kau mungkin haus...

Selamat menikmati

OSH/

"O S H,, aku tahu... Oh Sehun..." ucapnya lalu tertawa.

"Cha do nam!" Lanjut kai sembari menunjukkan note kecil tersebut ke kamera.

Di tempat lain,,,

/mengapa kau memberi minuman pada Kai?/

Seorang wartawan bertanya pada Sehun. Ia tertawa kecil... "Cha do nam" jawabnya simpel.

.

.

.

Seperti yang di harapkan debut band 'Cotton Candy Boy' sukses besar, penampilannya menjadi yang paling dinanti di kalangan remaja penikmat musik. Begitupun dengan channel youtube official mereka dengan jumlah viewer yang bertambah setiap harinya. Lagu mereka pun menduduki posisi teratas dalam dua minggu, dengan penjualan album yang terus meningkat. Lalu member Fansite mereka bertambah mencapai cakupan internasional.

Hal itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan girl grup labelmate mereka yaitu 'Chocolate Candy' setelah enam bulan lalu mereka comeback, penjualan album mereka menurun dari saat mereka debut. Hingga perpecahan dalam kubu member dan agensi mulai terendus media. Di tambah padatnya jadwal Kai yang tak sebanding dengan ketiga temannya, walau minjung juga sering tampil di acara reallity show. Tapi netizen menilai Kai lebih menonjol sendirian dibanding dengan ketiga temannya. Padahal Kai secara terang-terangan menampik isu tersebut dengan hadir di acara radio yang di bawakan oleh gweboon dan junghee. Dalam acara yang juga diunggah channel youtube tersebut mereka terlihat kompak.

Namun memang terjadi selisih paham yang sangat besar diantara CEO-Park dan Madam Hong. Hingga Madam hong memutuskan resign dari Sky-entertainment dengan membawa Kai dan minjung, setelah menandatangani kontrak dengan HQ-Entertainment.

Dan sejak saat itulah Kim Kai lebih di kenal sebagai aktris bukan penyanyi atau pun member girl grup.

...

...

.:: [FLASHBACK OFF]::.

.

.

.

.

Dorm dengan berkapasitas empat kamar itu nampak sunyi, waktu menunjukan pukul lima pagi. Terdengar seseorang memencet kunci password, tak berselang lama pintu pun terbuka menampakan sesosok pria gemuk berstatus manager hyung. Dialalu berjalan kearah kamar untuk membangunkan Chanyeol, Sehun, Mark, dan taeyong. Satu jam kemudian, mereka telah berpenampilan rapih dan duduk di meja makan, siap menghabiskan sarapan.

.

.

Hari ini mereka disibukkan dengan jadwal individu. Dimana Chanyeol akan memulai rekaman untuk mengisi sountrack film yang di bintangi Taeyong. Kemudian Mark yang masih melanjutkan jadwal syuting dramanya, dan tentu saja Taeyong pun masih disibukan dengan syuting film layar lebar. Lalu bagaiman dengan Sehun?

Karena Sehun lah satu-satunya yang tengah menganggur, maka ia lah yang di ikutkan dalam program variety 'Love From Heaven'.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah studio salah satu stasiun televisi terlihat dua orang host berdiri menghadap kamera, mereka adalah lee teuk dan guk ju.

Guk Ju membuka dialog, lalu disambung oleh lee teuk...

"Aku tidak suka sendirian,,,"

Kamera mulai menampakan para pengisi acara. Ada sepuluh orang yang terbagi atas lima pria, dan lima wanita single. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan

"untuk menarik perhatianmu.."

Dalam mode zoom terlihat para idola tertawa.

"dari para pencari cinta..."

Kim Kai salah satunya.

"menembak tepat di hatimu"

Tawa Sehun pun tak luput dari rekam kamera

"Kencan secara live dalam variety"

Ada pula Xi Luhan disana.

"Love from heaven"

ucap Leeteuk dan Guk Ju bersama-sama.

.

.

Kedua host memperkenalkan para idola, di mulai dari yang berdiri paling ujung dekat dengan guk ju. Dimana sisi itu di isi para idola pria mereka adalah: Song Mino yang merupakan rapper terkenal, lalu ada Kim Taehyung salah satu personil boyband rookie terkenal dengan nama panggung V, di sebelahnya berdirilah Sehun, kemudian ada pula personil boyband senior dengan gelar visual bernama Choi Minho, dan terakhir merupakan model dari luar negeri bernama Kris.

Tepat berdiri di hadapan mereka para idola wanita yaitu: Kim Kai, dimana ia mendapat sambutan paling meriah dari kedua host. Lalu disebelah Kai berdiri model kenamaan seoul Nam Taehyun. Dan di baris ke tiga (yang tepat berhadapan dengan Sehun sekarang) ada Xi Luhan, ia kini berprofesi sebagai anchorwoman. Lalu di sebelah luhan berdiri jeon jung kook visual dari salah satu girlband rookie, serta yang terakhir merupakan anggota girl grup senior bernama Lee eunsook.

Setelah acara perkenalan, mereka di haruskan menunjukan bakat masing-masing. Dan sekali lagi dimulai dari para lelaki. Mino menunjukan bakat rappernya, disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah. Dalam bait rappernya, ia memuji idola wanita satu per satu diakhiri dengan pujian istimewa untuk gukju, membuat host wanita itu terpesona dan berkata

"Kalau kau tidak mendapat pasangan hari ini, tak perlu menangis... kau bisa menelfon..."

Gelak tawa dan tepuk tangan pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Giliran V unjuk kebolehan, dia menunjukan bakat dancenya dengan irama RnB yang membuat seisi ruangan ikut bergoyang, bahkan para idola wanita nampak kagum dan terpesona, lebih dari saat Mino perform, di tengah-tengah gerakan dance V memberi blow kiss pada Eunsook, namun di akhir gerakkan ia memberi bunga pada jungkook. dan mendapat protes dari Eunsook.

"Yakk,, kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?!" Eunsook berujar dengan nada kesal dan sedikit merajuk.

"tunggu-tunggu,, kenapa kau memberi bunga pada jungkook?"

Lee teuk yang dari tadi memperhatikan bertanya pada V.

"Karena dia cantik" V menjawab jujur

"Lalu mengapa kau memberi blow kiss pada Eunsook?"

Kali ini Guk ju yang bertanya.

"Karena diaberdiri di samping jungkook..." ucap V asal. Lagi-lagi semua tertawa.

Saat giliran sehun menunjukan bakatnya, ia lebih memilih bermain gitar. Seisi studio hening dan seluruh idola terkesima dengan penampilannya yang membawakan irama lagu milik yiruma berjudul rivers flow in you. Tak terkecuali Kai, yang menggumakan kata

"Uwwaa.. Daebak" sembari bertepuk tangan.

.

.

Setelah Sehun ada Minho yang menampilkan sexy dance serta Kris yang bernyanyi dengan suara lumayan.

.

.

Setelah giliran para idola pria, kini tibalah giliran idola wanita. Kim kai lah yang tampil pertama, ia menarikan lagu kompilasi dari Bubble pop milik Hyuna, Genie milik Snsd, dan Circus mirik Britney. Gerakan badan yang lincah membuat para pria menurunkan rahangnya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya gemas. Begitu pun dengan Sehun, yang tertangkap kamera menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan satu tangan, lalu tangan yang lain meremas jari-jarinya gemas.

"Ahh.. Sehun–ssi apa maksud dari gerakan ini..." leeteuk memperagakan gerakan Sehun bebrapa saat yang lalu.

"Bisa dibilang... Ungkapan rasa kagum"

Jawab Sehun kalem

"Oohh, ungkapan rasa kagummm..." sahut guk ju.

"kalau begitu saat aku melihat pria tampan mungkin aku akan menirunya..." Guk Ju tambah meledek ikut memperagakkan gerakan Sehun dengan ekspresi berlebih, dan Tawa pun kembali pecah.

Nam taehyun, luhan, dan eunsook menunjukan bakat menyanyi mereka, sementar jungkook memilih menari lagu milik GD feat Taeyang yang berjudul Good Boy.

.

.

"Pasangan yang di tentukan dari ungkapan diatas kursi..."

Leeteuk memberikan clue

"Tolong bawa hatiku pergi..."

Kali ini section penentuan pasangan akan berlangsung dengan cara. Si wanita duduk di kursi menghadap kearah depan membelakangi sang pria. Para pria masing-masing telah memegang bunga mawar. Jika pria yang tertarik, mereka di haruskan maju dan duduk di belakang wanita. Saat wanita itu berbalik maka ia wajib memilih menerima pria itu dengan mengambil bunga, atau menolak pria itu dengan mengatakan maaf.

.

.

Idola wanita pertama yang maju adalah Kai.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya MC gukju sebelum Kai berbalik.

Kai terlihat berfikir sejenak...

"Mohon kerja samanya,,, FIGHTING!" ungkapnya diakhiri dengan aegyeo

"Ahhh,, gadis yang baik.." komentar lee teuk.

Kai pun berbalik. Tiga detik berlalu belum ada yang melangkah maju.

"Sepertinya akan maju semua..." komentar Guk Ju mengusik para idol pria.

"Baiklah kita hitung dari sepuluh,," Leeteuk memperingati

"sembilan, delapan..."

Seketika Sehun berdiri dan menendang bantal duduknya yang terhenti tepat di belakang Kai. lalu berjalan santai

"Ohh,, rupanya ada yang berubah pikiran... lima.. empat..."

Minho tiba-tiba menyusul, membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Lalu memggerakan tangannya untuk menghalau Minho.

"tiga,, dua,, satu... CUT! Baiklah tidak boleh kembali ketempat..."

Minho dan Sehun pun duduk bersebelahan.

"Kai-ssi menurutmu berapa banya yang maju?" tanya leeteuk

"Hanya satu mungkin..." jawabnya

"Baiklahh... Kai-ssi silahkan berbalik!" Seru guk ju semangat.

Kai pun berbalik dan terkejut mendapati dua pria yang tengah menyodorkan bunga kearahnya. Saat ada dua pria yang maju mereka wajib merayu dengan puisi pendek yang diambil dari nama sang wanita.

"Nahh,, Sehun-ssi kau yang pertama..."

"KA!"

seru gukju dan leeteuk bersama

"Kau bagaikan bintang..."

"I!"

"Indah bersinar dihatiku..."

Kamera merekam ekspresi bahagia seorang Kim kai.

"Minho-ssi sekarang giliranmu... apa kau siap?!"

Leeteuk mengingatkan minho, yang di balas dengan anggukan kepala.

"KA!"

"Kau seperti malaikat"

"uuhhh... aku merinding"

Guk ju berkomentar

"I!"

"Inginku bersamu selalu..."

.

.

"Aaarrrghhh,,, bagaimana ini?" heboh Guk Ju

.

.

"Kai-ssi,,, apa kau sudah siap memilih?"

tanya leeteuk, Kai pun mengangguk. Berdiri dari duduknya bersiap mengambil mawar dari pria pilihannya.

.

.

"Dan pilihan Kai jatuh kepadaaa..."

Tangan kai terulur untuk mengambil bunga.

.

.

"Oh Se Huunnn..."

Kai pun memilih Oh Sehun menjadi pasangannya.

.

.

"Selamat... kalian menjadi pasangan pertama, silahkan beri tanda cinta kepada pemirsa..."

Sehun menggandeng kai untuk beranjak agak kepinggir, lalu tangan mereka saling bertautan di atas kepala mementuk tanda cinta, yang terekam kamera.

.

.

.

Seseorang menatap layar datar yang menampilkan wajah bahagia berhiaskan senyum nan indah milik Sehun dan Kai di ruang kerjanya.

"Sepertinya kita perlu rapat dengan HQ-entertainment, dan mengkonfirmasikan pasangan Sehun dan Kai bulan depan..."

.

.

FIN .

.

Wangja-nim: Pangeran/tuan muda

Songsaem/Saem: Singkatan dari songsaengnim/guru

Yangnyeom Tongdak: Korean spicy chicken/ayam goreng pedas yang di taburi biji kaya wijen.

.

.

A/N:

Haii,, reader deul yang cantik-cantik, dan ganteng (kalo ada). Aku kembali membawa FF hunkai kali ini special untuk hunkai in luv challenge. Akhirnya aku bisa buat fic dengan words 3k lebih dalam sekali publish... tadinya sih sempet ragu, tapi berasa sayang kalau terbengkalai. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, dan feelnya dapet. Terus gak pada ketiduran pas baca, coz ini 30 hal kalo di .

Mungkin ada yang nungguin lock at you? Sabar yahh... saya lagi ngumpulin feel lagi, karena saat nulis chap tiga tiba2 stuck, trus kepikiran buat FF ini... gara-gara mantengin variety show ama mabok orange marmalade, trus banyak lagi dehh...

Iya FF ini pun Fin nya absurd,,, #tepokjidat

Iya ga pa pa deh kalo nanti saia dikritik gara2 ending ato tipo,,, yang penting review yah readerdeul. Poppo jauh dari HunKai buat kalian semua yang sudi RnR :* :* :*

#Annyeooong~


End file.
